1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a water resistant connector, and more particularly to a water resistant connector capable of waterproof sealing, and preventing the transmission line from loosing.
2. Related Art
Currently, electrical devices are widely applied in every field with the development of the electronics technology. Implantable medical electronic devices become prevalent recently. For assurance of the safety and lifespan, the implantable medical electronic devices must be capable of preventing water from entering inside. Thus, the connector plug on the electronic devices or the holes on the housing of the electronic devices must be tightly sealed to achieve water resistance. Thus, moisture can be prevented from entering the interior electronic devices from the holes on the housing, and the oxidation of the electrical elements or damages on the circuitry can be avoided. In particular, for the implantable medical electronic devices, the designers must be more careful about the water resistance mechanism to avoid dangers to the patients.
Waterproof rubber rings are generally configured in the conventional electrical devices to seal the gap in the connector to achieve water resistance such that the moisture may be prevented from entering to the electrical devices. However, for the implantable medical electronic devices used for minimally invasive implant surgery, the external diameter of the electrode line must be less than the internal diameter of the guide pin. For the tiny electrode lines configured with the general waterproof rubber ring, no other mechanism may extrude the waterproof rubber ring to achieve tight sealing. Thus, the moisture still enters to the devices from the gap between the electrode lines and the connector, and then penetrates into the interior of the electrical devices. Thus the electrical components in the implantable medical electronic devices become wet, oxidized, or damaged, and the devices may further cause dangers to the patients.